An RF module such as an RF front-end module (FEM) may be incorporated into various types of wireless devices, including mobile phones, smart phones, notebooks, tablet PC's. PDAs, electronic gaming devices, multi-media systems, and the like. The RF module may include an RF active device, a passive device, an RF switching device and a control device.
The RF switching device may be generally manufactured on a SOQ (silicon on insulator) substrate to reduce RF noise coupling, and the RF module may have a SIP/MCM (single in-line package/multi-chip module) structure including the RF switching device, the RF active device, the passive device and the control device.
However, there is a limit in reducing the manufacturing cost of the RF FEM due to the relatively high price of the SOI substrate and the cost of the SIP/MCM process.